


Dirty Endeavours

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69, BAD SANSA, Blow Job, F/M, Lots of anticipation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Utter Filth, king in the north, no plot here, puppy dog Jon, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>USED TO BE TITLED 'BAD SANSA' - IDK WHAT TF I WAS THINKING - THE TITLE WAS BUGGING ME SO I CHANGED IT</p><p>Utter filth - no plot here whatsoever!</p><p>Jon is King in the North and lusts after his cousin (R+L=J). Sansa comes to him one night, intent on being a bad girl.</p><p>Update - OK maybe there's a bit of plot now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo - this is just me getting some smut out of my system! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please ignore any typos or auto correct failures as I typed this out on my phone.
> 
> I LOVE LOVE LOVE comments and kudos!!!

Jon had done this a countless number of times before. He had tried to stop himself at first - telling himself that it was wrong and that he should think of someone's else whilst fisting his cock but it was futile - no one else would do.

So there he was, King in the North, sat next to the hearth in his chambers, eyes closed and thinking of his cousin Sansa whilst taking himself in hand.

It had been a long, hard day performing his duties - duties thrust upon him. He needed to relax and this was the quickest way he knew how.

Images flashed before the insides of his eyelids. Red hair, blue eyes, rosy lips and cheeks, milk white skin. He thought of kissing her, licking her, sucking her teats and burying his cock into her but his most frequently visited vision was that of him tasting her sweet pink cunt. Lapping at her folds and flicking her nub with his tongue. Oh how he longed to feast on her and induce pretty noises from her rosy lips. He let out a groan as his head rolled back.

"Anything I can help you with my King"? A voice came from the darkness beyond the door to his and Lady Sansa's adjoining solar (his chambers being the Lords and hers the Lady of Winterfells).

The door slowly creaked open.

 _It was ajar! How long had she been there?! Oh fuck_!

Jon hurriedly tried to shove his cock back into his breeches. It was proving difficult.

"I apologise my lady, I... I had no idea the door was open and -" Jon's apology was stopped by the sight of Lady Sansa confidently walking towards him wearing nothing but her nightrail. Her heated gaze was fixed upon his eyes and she seemed oddly unfazed or unembarrassed by what she had just walked in on.

She was so close to him now, stood in front of him, her knee touching his own, a calm smile upon her mouth. Jon couldn't speak - what would he say?

Sansa started gathering up the hem of her night dress until it was up to her milky thighs. She moved to straddle his own legs and instantly started loosening more ties in Jon's breeches.

"Sansa!.... What are you doing"?

Her hands stopped moving as she brought her crystal blue eyes to his. Their faces so close now. "Serving my King". She said with a sly smile.

"Not... Not like that. You don't have to do that".

"And if this is how I WANT to serve my King"? She queried, with one brow raised.

Jon was stunned - he couldn't speak or move. Sansa took that as approval and carried on trying to free his cock.

"Oh"! She exclaimed when his hardness sprang free.

"Is... Is something wrong"? Jon asked feeling exposed and flush now.

Sansa wrapped her hand around his length. Jon's head fell back at her touch, a loud gasp escaping him. "Nothing's wrong Jon, I just wasn't expecting you to be so well endowed".

Sansa's hand moved up and down slowly as if she were savouring the feel of him in her hand as much as Jon was her touch. She began kissing and licking his pulse in his bared neck and then paused to ask a question.

"Who were you thinking of"?

"What"?! Jon's face snapped back to locking eyes with Sansa. Her hand never stopped moving.

"Before I came into the room - who were you thinking of while you touched yourself"?

Jon said nothing.

"A serving girl? A milk maid from the village? One of my handmaidens?"

"A serving girl" he lied.

"Is she pretty"?

Jon wasn't sure if he detected a hint of jealousy in Sansa's question. He paused before answering, all the while Sansa's delicious hand movements had not ceased. "Not as pretty as you, Lady Sansa".

A gleam flickered over her eyes and she leaned close to his ear, so close that when she whispered her next words, her lips brushed against his earlobe, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"Well then, why weren't you thinking of me"?

"I was... I lied.... I was thinking of you" he breathed.

She gently bit his lobe. "And what were you thinking of doing to me"?

Jon took a sharp inhale but said nothing. Sansa pulled back from his ear to look at him. "How about I tell you what I think of when I touch myself"?

Jon gulped the sudden amount of saliva in his mouth. Sansa took that as approval to proceed.

"I think of you" she paused, Jon's breath caught in his throat. "Last night I was imagining riding you on your great throne chair". She returned her mouth to his neck. "This morning I was on all fours while you took me from behind like a wolf" Sansa's hand was moving faster now. "And just about ten minutes ago I was imagining your fingers inside me while you sucked on my teats".

_Oh gods! Is this happening? Is this really happening?!_

"The Lords kiss - I was thinking about giving you the Lords kiss" Jon admitted hurriedly. Sansa's movements stilled and she looked at him with curiosity on her face.

"Um....Tasting you.... Pleasuring your cunny with my mouth" Jon explained, suddenly embarrassed.

She returned to her ministrations, a smile on her face. "Mmmm... I like the sound of that".

The room fell silent then apart from the crackling of the fire, rhythmic rustling from Sansa's movements and Jon's heavy breathing. He winced slightly, hoping Sansa had not noticed. She had.

"What is wrong my King"?

How could he tell her, this beautiful creature who has come to him as if seemingly in a dream purely for his pleasure, that what he normally did was to spit in his hand to ease the motion?

"I... Ah... I need..."

"Tell me what you need Jon" she whispered.

"Lubrication" he said in a small voice.

Sansa smiled. "I'm sure we can remedy that for you my King" she alighted from her seat on his lap and let go of his cock. Jon suddenly regretted that he'd said anything.

She knelt before him, I between his legs, wrapped one hand firmly around the base of his cock and began taking long licks along the underside of his throbbing penis, tracing the vein with her tongue. Jon gasped and then groaned before saying anything.

"Sansa!... You don't... Ah!.... You don't have to do that". Sansa had began taking the head of his cock in her mouth. She released him with a 'pop' from her mouth.

"You don't like it"?

"Oh gods no! It feels... Incredible!.... But if you carry on like that I'm likely to..... To... Errr... In your mouth". Sansa smiled knowingly. She raised up to him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"But I want to Jon.... And tasting your seed is one of the many things I think about while pleasing myself.... Are you going to deny me one of my fantasies my King"?

Jon wore a face of shock and desire before he leant forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Both of his hands in her hair, pulling her impossibly close to him.

She broke the kiss giving a low soft chuckle. "Does that mean I can proceed"? Jon nodded and released her hair. Sansa sank back down between his legs and wasted no time in taking him fully in her warm soft mouth. Jon's eyes rolled back into his head and he allowed himself a deep growl.

Sucking and slurping sounds accompanied Sansa's appreciative humming and Jon's moans. He watched her head bobbing up and down, his cock disappearing inside her mouth. What she was doing with her tongue was practically dark magic - pressing it flat up and down his shaft and twirling it around his head.

He felt his release nearing as he started fisting her hair and chanting her name through ragged breaths.

"Sansa.. I'm going to.. FUUUCK"!!!

Jon sat there gasping and panting. Sansa slowed her sucking but hadn't left his cock. He felt her swallow. She kept him in her mouth, licking slowly until his stomach muscles stopped twitching.

Sansa licked her lips as she rose from her kneeling position. "Your Grace" she curtsied with a wicked smile before starting towards the door back to their solar. Jon was still in shock and once again lost for words.

Sansa turned before leaving the room. "I trust my King will not be too busy tomorrow evening? I'm very curious about this 'Lords kiss'" she said with a raised brow before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Sansa's POV after the happenings of chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel like to much of a filler chapter! 
> 
> Please excuse all typos and mistakes!! Typed out on my phone so autocorrect is particularly annoying!!

Sansa returned to her chambers with a smile and the taste of Jon's seed on her mouth. She left her chamber door unlocked, thinking that he might visit her in the night. She thought of the shock that was on his face and concluded that he would probably not. She was right.

She still felt on a high from her boldness when she finally climbed into her bed. Sansa had known Jon lusted after her for months now. She knew that look - the look men gave her - like they wanted to devour her. Normally, it disgusted her but when she noticed the looks coming from him, she couldn't deny the warmth it would induce between her legs.

It was obvious to her that Jon was fighting an internal battle to keep his eyes and thought to himself.

Sweet, honourable Jon - of course he would fight his feelings. He swore to protect her - even from himself. He didn't know what those looks did to her or how she thought of him when she was alone and touching herself.

Sansa soon found pleasure in trying to induce more of those looks - wearing more sky blue dresses - his eyes always widened when she donned that hue. She supposed it brought our the colour of her eyes. She also began altering her necklines, to show a little more cleavage and demanded that her handmaidens fasten her dress ties tighter to show off her curves.

Sansa felt the heat coming from him whenever he was near. She wickedly started increasing the tension between them by touching him often - his hands, his forearms, his biceps (she like to touch those as often as possible without giving her game away).

The thing that seemed to have the greatest affect of Jon though, was when they locked eyes. Sansa would openly study his face while he watched her do so, making sure she gave his eyes and mouth equal attention. Jon would always be the one to break the stare by looking away uncomfortably, cheeks flushed while he shifted in his chair. Sansa wondered if she'd induced her desired effect and he was adjusting himself in his breeches.

She'd caught him fisting his cock once before. For a man who kept himself quite privately, he often neglected to lock the adjoining door to their shared solar.

Sansa had not been able to sleep, she wandered into the solar to retrieve a book when she heard groans coming from his room.

There he was, cock in one hand rhythmically stroking up and down and bringing a set of silk smallclothes up to his face in the other, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Sansa recognised the smallclothes as her own instantly. Perhaps he wasn't so honourable and pure? The thought of Jon sneaking into her room to steal something of hers for his own enjoyment excited her greatly. She made a mental note to make some prettier smallclothes.

She was rooted to the spot watching him pleasure himself. He suddenly spat into his hand and returned it to his length, stroking more vigorously now. The vulgarity of that action made Sansa very wet between her legs, she rubbed her thighs together to cause some friction. Licking her lips she tried to get a better look at his erection but it was somewhat obscured by his loosened breeches.

His groans nearly had her making noises of her own in response. They were so animalistic, so urgent - a stark contrast to the calm, collected King of the North that she knew.

She watched him come with a fierce grunt - again she licked her lips and quickly returned to her chambers to see to her own desires before sleeping.

And here she was, the day after she mustered up the courage to touch him the way she truly wanted to - sat at a meeting with Jon, Ser Davos, Lady Brienne and Thormund Giantsbane.

The way that he kept stealing glances at her but never allowing himself to look too long and how he was clearly distracted from the meeting reminded her of how she liked the power their intimate act had afforded her. She knew she wouldn't hold this power over him for long - once he found out that her desires for him are deeper than purely sexual satisfaction, the power would be gone and she would be vulnerable again. She would enjoy this while she could.

Sansa tried to concentrate on his words when the King in the North spoke but in truth she could only think of that plump pouting mouth on her lips, neck, breasts and finally her cunny. She crossed her legs and tried to remember what they were talking about.

Later that day Jon cornered her in their shared solar.

"Lady Sansa... Ah... Last night... What.... What happened?.... I mean, how?" He was flustered and falling over his words as he scratched at the back of his head nervously.

"Don't you remember my King"? Sansa answered serenely, keeping her smile sweet and innocent.

"Y...yes... But.... Please just call me Jon" he fidgeted under her gaze.

Sansa knew Jon didn't like the formality of using his titles but she liked it - a little too much. It wasn't the power that came with the word 'King' - it was the possessiveness she tried to throw behind the word 'My'. He was HER King and although she loved the thrill of having some control over him, in a lot of her fantasies it was HER KING who dominated the activity and asserted his authority over her.

She smiled as she rose from her seated position and walked purposefully slowly towards where Jon was standing. His eyes roamed her figure, she was glad she wore sky blue today.

Sansa gently squeezed his forearm and leaned close to his ear to whisper - as if they were not alone in their private room.

"It was my intention for you to enjoy last night Jon. I hope that you did"? Her statement was a question. She turned her head slightly towards his face, waiting for his answer. Jon gulped, closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes.... Very much so".

"Well then" she spoke into his cheek and beard "If you are still free this evening, you'll find me in my chambers - patiently awaiting your promised Lord's Kiss". Sansa placed chaste kiss upon his cheek before sauntering away out of their solar.

"Of course, if my King is too busy, I shall understand" she called behind her as she exited the room.

From the other side of the door she heard Jon exhale loudly and curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you lovely people enjoyed this chapter and of course the next one will be full of smut! ;)
> 
> What did you think? Do you like 'naughty Sansa'? Is she being too mean toying with Jon? I'd like to know :) all comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets her Lords Kiss! Jon's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any typos or mistakes! This one was typed hurriedly on my phone!

Jon stood outside the door to Sansa's chamber for quite sometime, memories of the previous night and how she'd teased him in their solar just a few hours ago whirred through his head. He'd thought of her hands and mouth on him all day, making it very difficult for him to even hold a coherent conversation.

She was toying with him, he knew that and so far he'd decided that he was happy to be her plaything if it meant being able to kiss her, touch her, taste her. He knew though, that it would only go so far before he would want more from her - was she willing to give what he wanted though? Not just sex.... But love?

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on what he was about to walk in to, what he was about to do. He'd imagined supping on her cunt countless number of times - one of his many guilty pleasures when it came to Sansa and his imagination. His body was trembling with anticipation, excitement and a tiny bit of fear.

 _Pull yourself together Jon! You've fought in battles, faced white walkers and commanded the Watch... You're the fucking King in the North for Gods sake_!

He took a deep breath and knocked softly on her door.

"Jon"?

"Yes" 

"Come in" Sansa responded.

He stepped inside the room. It was very dim, the only light coming from the cracking fire in the hearth. And there she was, in her bath tub, head leant against the high back of her tub with her hair still pinned up from the day.

Had he visited too early? He'd paced throughout the Godswood until the sky turned dark before coming here.

"Ah... Um, should I return later my Lady"?

"No, no, come in my King - I'm almost finished bathing". She said swishing her hands over the top of the water.

Jon sat in a chair that was positioned a respectable distance away and behind Lady Sansa.

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He returned the smile nervously while fidgeting with his hands.

"Have you given this Lords Kiss before Jon"? She asked while dragging a rag across her shoulder.

"...... Aye....."

"Many times"?

"No.... A handful of times..."

"With Ygritte"?

"Yes" he breathed.

"Did she enjoy it"?

"I believe so yes"

"So you should be quite skilled then".

_Nothing like putting the pressure on._

"Did you enjoy it Jon"?

"....Very much so...." He swallowed.

Sansa stood then, her naked body bared fully to Jon for the first time. With water running down her curves, she stepped out of the tub and started to walk towards Jon.

His mouth went dry, taking in the sight of her. Normally he would try not to stare but Jon had the feeling that she wanted him to and he was glad to please.

Her teats were perfection. Round with perky rosy tips. He liked the way they bounced slightly even at her slow gait. Her waist was slim and her hips flared out perfectly. Long milky white legs looked like they were shimmering with the water and firelight in the room. Finally he gazed upon the thin patch of golden copper curls between her legs, a few shades lighter than the hair on her head. Jon licked his lips subconsciously.

His eyes went back to her own. She had a wicked smile on her face. Jon knew he had no chance - he would do anything for her - anything to please her.

She offered her hand out to him, he took it and stood.

"You seem decidedly overdressed my King". Sansa said with a raised brow. Jon noted that he had forgotten to take his mantle off. Sansa undid the clasp for him and slid it off of his shoulders. She began loosening his tunic and rid him of that as well as his shirt.

She gasped at the scars his torso was littered with. Jon hoped they did not disgust her so. Sansa had claimed in the past that the marks that were clear on his face and that of his scarred hand only made him more handsome. He wondered if the ones he received from his brothers at the Nights Watch had the same effect. He doubted it.

She traced them with her delicate fingers here and there, her touch causing a fire under his skin. She came to the one over his heart and his breath caught in his throat as she leant down to place a soft kiss on the old wound.

"When you think of me while pleasuring yourself - what do you imagine doing to me first"?

"Kissing you" Jon swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Sansa pressed herself against him, her wet, warm body causing Jon to forget his own name. She brought her hands to the back of his neck and slid her fingers through his dark curls.

Sansa tilted her head up slightly but then stopped, making it clear that Jon would have to move to close the gap and initiate the kiss.

He started kissing her slowly, savouring her taste and relishing in the soft moans coming from her throat but her naked body up against his had his heart beating faster than it ever had and he somehow wanted to match its pace with his actions.

He allowed his hands to roam the curves of her hips and the roundness of her arse. Sansa finally broke the fevered kiss when one of his hands found her breast and his thumb brushed over her hard, pretty pink nipple. She broke the kiss with a gasp, throwing her head back and keeping her eyes closed. Jon took that as an invitation and bent to take her nipple in his mouth. He gently sucked and flicked his tongue over it, tasting her bath water.

"Mmmm... I like that my King". Jon didn't normally like his titles but the way it rolled from her lips made his already hard cock stiffen more.

 _Call me whatever the fuck you like sweet girl. I'll be YOUR King_.

He moved to give her other teat the same attention. Sansa looked down to watch him with her hands still in his hair. Her blue eyes locked with his as he gazed up from her breast. Her chest was heaving and her lips were parted - he knew he was affecting her now and he liked it.

A sudden burst of boldness hit him and he released her nipple and quickly picked her up in his arms to stride towards her bed.

"Jon"! Sansa seemed taken aback but giggled and kicked her legs playfully.

Jon growled "your King is hungry" he said while laying her gently atop her furs. Sansa looked up at him and bit her bottom lip before responding.

"Then by all means Your Grace... Feast" she said holding a hand out to Jon for him to join her on the bed. Jon took a couple of seconds to take in the sight of her laid out for him and then rested himself upon her, kissing and licking her neck, collar bone and breasts.

"Tell me" he commanded huskily into her chest.

"Tell you what my King"?

"Tell me what you think of when you touch yourself".

There was a slight pause before she answered and Jon almost stopped his ministrations to check he had not offended her.

"Many things my King. This morning I was remembering your cock in my mouth and the taste of your seed...... One of my favourites is to imagine you fucking me on your great council table, you are normally behind me and you are not gentle". Jon groaned into her ribs as he kissed, licked and nipped his way lower.

"Sometimes I like to think of you taking me roughly up against the weirwood tree, although, I'm not sure how the Gods would react to that". She said smiling to herself.

"I think they'd approve" Jon mumbled into her hipbone.

"My King! You're making me blush"! Sansa mock-chastised him.

"I'd like to make you do more than that sweet girl" Jon said, shouldering her legs apart.

He stared kissing the inside of her thigh while spreading the slick folds of her pretty pink cunt with his fingers.

"So pretty" he breathed.

Sansa propped herself up on her elbows to get a better view of what he was doing.

"As you imagined my King"? She asked playfully.

"Better" he growled.

He lowered his head and inhaled her sweet scent.

 _Beautiful_!

Taking long slow licks up her slit, he savoured her taste - thinking he'd never taste anything as fine as her again. Sansa sighed beautifully and rested back down on the bed.

Next he found her nub and hoped Sansa would have the same reaction that Ygritte had had when he gave it his attention. She did - only better.

"Oh Jon yes! That feels good!" She said with enthusiasm, her hands going to his hair.

Lapping, flicking and sucking at her sweet little bud induced such pretty noises from Sansa that he could take it no longer and hurriedly untied his breeches and reached for his aching cock.

Sansa began raising her hips and grinding against his face. With one hand stroking his length and his mouth on her nub, Jon began sliding one finger, then two into her folds.

 _So_ _slick_ _and_ _tight_!

Once he started stroking his fingers in a curled 'come hither' motion, Sansa began to become more vocal.

"Oh GODS! Yes Jon yes! That feels good... So good!..... Mmmmm I like that!... Don't stop!... I'm close"

Jon hummed appreciatively on her nub which seemed to push her over the edge.

"GODS! JON"!! She shouted as Jon witnessed her head being thrown back and her stomach muscles contracting. He felt her cunt pulse quickly around his fingers as if they were his cock she was trying to milk.

That did it for Jon as he grunted loudly into her cunny while spending himself on her furs.

They lay there for a while panting with Jon resting his head on her stomach, Sansa lazily stroking his hair.

"Do you want me to stay my Lady"? Jon asked without moving.

"Yes, I'd like you to stay my King" came her answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Should I carry on? Not decided yet :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it seems I can't stop myself from writing filth! It's so much fun!

Sansa awoke when she felt something hard pushed up against the soft flesh of her arse. Jon. He was laid flush behind her with an arm draped around her waist. His breathing was slow, deep and steady - he seemed to be in a contented sleep.

The room was almost pitch black with the fire burnt right down to embers and ash.

She lay there thinking about his mouth on her and how he'd made her squirm, buck, moan and call out his name. It was glorious! The most pleasurable experience she'd ever had, and yet she felt the need to regain some control. If she didn't have it then she would be vulnerable. No, she needed to keep her true feelings hidden for as long as she could. She needed to be the one leading this merry dance.

Sansa turned and pushed Jon onto his back, he moaned sleepily. It was so dark that she could barely see him. Finding her way to straddle his waist, with his length propped up against her arse, she began exploring his body with feather- light touches. Her King was all hard muscle and scarring. She could not see those scars she'd witnessed last night, but she was drawn to them just the same. She hated and loved them in equal measure. Hated the pain they must have caused him but loved that they meant that he was a true Northern man, not afraid to stride into battle and fight. He'd fight for her - she knew it.

Something about exploring him in the dark excited Sansa and she felt that familiar warm wet feeling between her legs. She began replacing her fingers with her tongue and kisses, starting at his neck and planning to move lower. However, she didn't get too far when Jon stirred with a half mumble, half groan.

Sansa could tell that the realisation of where he was and what was happening was slowly setting in. All of a sudden her face was in his hands as he brought her down to him for a passionate kiss. She allowed it for a few seconds but then broke away.

"Is my King forgetting his manners tonight"? She purred wickedly as she caught his wrists and brought them high above his head onto the pillow. Sansa couldn't see him but she imagined the shock and desire on Jon's face as she heard his breathing pick up pace.

"How can a Lady serve her King with these kinds of distractions?.....No - that won't do. These..." She kissed his palm gently and then took his forefinger in her mouth, dragging it out slowly, all the while she was leant low enough that she felt that Jon's face was nestled between her beasts. "....stay up here".

She went to his earlobe, biting it and dragging it between her teeth before huskily asking "if a Lady pleases her King well, can she assume that a reward will be in order"? She began kissing his neck before he had a chance to answer.

"Yes" he rasped "anything...anything for my Lady" he gulped and Sansa felt his Adam's apple move under her tongue.

She carried on licking, sucking and kissing until she was met with one of Jon's hard nipples. She couldn't help but nip at it with her teeth. Jon hissed and grabbed her hair with both hands.

She caught his wrists again and placed them back above his head "am I going have to restrain you Your Grace"? She cocked an eyebrow even though she knew he would not see it.

"No.... No.... I'll behave". He said shakily. And she knew he would. As she leant her weight onto his wrists above him, she knew full well that he had the strength to overpower her, to flip her on her back and fuck her into the mattress if it pleased him - the thought pleased her. But she knew he would not, he was allowing her to have the power and she relished it.

She got off of him suddenly and heard him make a pained noise from her loss. She smiled at herself as she moved to re-straddle his thighs.

She found his cock easily enough in the dark - it was a fairly large target after all. She wrapped her delicate hand around his length, the tips of her fingers barely touching. Jon emitted a low growl. Sansa wondered if she'll ever admit to him what his noises did to her cunny. She shifted so that her centre found pressure on his thigh. She rocked herself on him very gently, in time with her hand stroking his arousal. The skin on his cock was soft and hot but the muscle under it was impossibly hard. She remembered seeing him bared to her that first night when she'd intruded on him taking himself in hand - she recalled how she was surprised at not just his size but but how attractive it was. Red and eager with a few prominent veins that reminded her of the tendons in his neck that stood out when he threw his head back, straining in pleasure.

Sansa though about how good it would feel to have Jon inside her. It might sting a little she mused, as she has not had a man for almost 2 years now and certainly not one with Jon's girth. The thought invoked a low 'mmmm' sound from her lips as she felt Jon's thigh become slick from her cunny.

"Gods Sansa! You're so wet"! Jon had felt the results of her desire on his leg too.

"Always, for you Your Grace" she answered huskily. Jon made a noise that sounded like a pained whimper as Sansa smiled into the dark.

"Will my King be in need of lubrication"? She asked sweetly, almost innocently as if she was asking if he wanted more wine or for her to mend an item of his clothing.

"Yes....yes please my Lady" he rasped.

Sansa moved up his body and positioned her slick folds upon the underside of his throbbing cock as it rested flush against his belly, trapped between them. She heard Jon try to catch his breath as it left him loudly.

With her hands splayed across his hard chest she began rocking back and forth, rubbing her wetness up and down him.

"Sansa!...Fuck!" Jon shouted. His hands went straight to her hips and this time she allowed it, enjoying the pressure.

"Is my King pleased"?

"Yes.....yes!.... My Lady, my sweet, beautiful Lady.... Aaah.... That feels good sweet girl.... Please.... Please let me inside your pretty little cunt" Jon sounded feverish with want and Sansa loved it. She teased him more by staying silent for a bit longer.

"Sansa PLEASE" his begging almost enough to make her give in for she wanted him to fill her as much as he did.

Sansa stilled above Jon and brought her body down to him, making sure to press her breasts against his hard chest. She began placing sweet little kisses along his jaw and cheek.

"No Jon, not tonight my love" Sansa's own breath caught then at the realisation of the word she'd used, she was sure he had noticed too.

"When"? He asked shakily after a long pause.

"I'll let you know by wearing my blue dress with the direwolf embroidered on the bodice.... Do you know the one I mean"? She felt him nod enthusiastically - she knew what that dress already did to him.

After a while she spoke again. "Would my King allow me to claim my reward at the same time as pleasing him"? She twirled her fingers lightly over his chest.

"Yes... Whatever my Lady wishes"

Sansa placed a firm kiss to his full lips. "Your Lady would very much like to feel that clever tongue on her again"

Sansa moved off of him then and in his eagerness to please, Jon began to rise. She pressed him firmly back on the bed. Sansa chuckled internally as she imagined Jon's confused face in the dark.

She found her position easily enough - straddling his face and facing away from the headboard. Jon wasted no time at all and hungrily lapped at her bud, straining his neck to bury his face in her while grasping her hips and arse. She yelped in pleasure and steadied herself upright.

Jon was making eager animalistic noises along with very wet sounding ones as he put pressure on her hips, urging her to grind on his face. She obliged and couldn't stop herself from spewing encouragement from her lips.

"Oh Gods Jon! Yes!.... Fuck! That feels good..... Aaaah" Sansa yelled as her hips picked up their pace.

Deciding that she should busy her own mouth, incase her cries turned to words of love and adoration, she lowered herself onto Jon's body and took him in her mouth.

"Fuck! Uungh"! Jon broke away from her cunny and bucked his hips up into Sansa's mouth, nearly choking her.

"My King"! She chastised him with her voice. "Is that anyway to treat your Lady"?

"Sorry! I'm sorry"! He went straight back to feasting on her but this time even more vigorously, as if trying to make it up to her.

"Mmmm" Sansa moaned and she began rocking on him again and went back to trying to concentrate on his cock.

It was odd but not unpleasant that she could taste herself on him as she tried to take him all in. She realised that she was at the wrong angle now to press her tongue flat on the underside of him as she had done before so she used it to swirl around his head more than she had done previously. He seemed to like it if the noises he was making into her cunt were any indication.

"Sansa love.... If you carry on like that then I'm likely to come very soon and I want to make you peak first". He said into her thigh.

Sansa wasn't about to deny him that so she reduced her ministrations to slow teasing licks.

She felt the familiar warm pressure building as he worked diligently at her cunny and started using his fingers as well as his clever tongue.

"Yes Jon! I'm close.... Oh GODS"! Sansa's body seized and jolted against his face as she felt a pleasant pulse of white Heat throughout.

She decided to try to return the favour as quickly as possible for if she let herself ride out her peak she'd surely collapse as a puddle atop of him and be no use to anyone for quite sometime.

Grasping him firmly in one hand she gathered a good rhythm and chased her fingers up and down with her mouth, all the while sucking and twirling her tongue.

Jon hadn't been exaggerating when he'd warned her that it would not take him long to find his release. After a spew of mumbling endearments he exploded into her mouth and she took it all hungrily. The thrill of doing something so base, so un-lady-like, so un-Sansa made her want more. She knew that she would only ever do this willingly for him, for her King, her Jon.

She climbed off of him and returned herself to the right way round on the bed. Crawling up beside him and placing her head on his chest she could hear his hammering heart as he lay they spent and panting. Sansa smiled to herself and began planning on when exactly it would be that she would don her blue dress with the direwolf.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please do leave a comment - I'd love suggestions!!!
> 
> Btw - I'm curious - who's POV do you enjoy reading more?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sansa gets frisky under the table and Jon gets frustrated ;)
> 
> Jon's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen - I give you more smut from my filthy mind.
> 
> As always please be forgiving when it comes to typos or mistakes - but please do let me know if you find any so I can correct them!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy / don't forget to comment!!

Sansa wasn't there when he awoke from a deep sleep. The sunlight was streaming through the window making him want to turn away from it and bury his face in her pillow to doze off again.

He rose reluctantly and noted how stiff his neck and shoulder muscles felt as he stretched out the last of his sleepiness.

Jon wondered if perhaps Sansa was in their shared solar breaking her fast as she sometimes did. He pulled on his breeches to have a look. Empty.

All morning he looked for her and all morning thoughts of last night flashed before him. Sansa demanding that he not touch her when he was itching to, rubbing herself against his thigh and then his cock, grinding against his face while he desperately feasted on her like a man half-starved. But the thing that drove him wild was the way she'd made him wait to be inside her. Jon practically fizzed with anticipation at getting a glimpse of Sansa to see if she would be wearing her blue dress with the direwolf.

After wandering around like a dazed fool, avoiding meetings and excusing himself from conversations, he finally asked Thormund if he had seen Lady Sansa.

Thormund was in the middle of telling him that she had taken a horse to ride, when the gates opened and she came trotting in upon a grey mare.... Wearing a burgundy red dress.

He strode over to steady her horse and help her dismount. "My Lady? You left the castle alone"? He enquired as he reached his arms up to find her waist, Sansa braced her hands on his shoulders for him to guide her down.

"Yes, I've been feeling a little frustrated of late, and I find a good ride always does the trick. Wouldn't you agree my King"? She said in his ear as he lowered her down. Jon gulped.

"I.... Ah.... You should not leave the castle alone my Lady" he said, his hands still on her waist. "The next time you wish to... Uh... Ride.... Please let me know and I would accompany you".

"You are very kind" she said stroking his chest very briefly. "But surely my King would be too busy to please me". Jon's mouth went dry. Lady Sansa wore a suggestively wicked look on her face.

"I would please you anytime my Lady" Jon found himself saying before he had time to think of his words. He felt his face redden as Sansa's knowing grin grew wider.

_She's enjoying playing with me so. Gods - I'm like a greenboy all over again!_

Jon felt eyes on him from around the courtyard - the way he was still standing so close to Sansa, his hands lingering on her body, his eyes captured by her face. He cleared his throat and took a step back, waving for a stable boy to come and see to Lady Sansa's horse.

"I'll see you at the council meeting this afternoon my Lady" he said hurriedly as he bowed and backed away, almost bumping into a young groom carrying two saddles.

Jon's full senses hadn't returned to him for the rest of the day. Thoughts of Sansa and his need to have her consumed him.

At the council meeting she sat next to him and he felt heat radiating from her body. He was sure everybody else could see him squirm as he tried to keep himself composed and listen to whoever it was who was talking. He wasn't.

He was noticing everything Lady Sansa was doing. Shifting in her chair, crossing her legs, writing something down and then returning her hands to her lap. She suddenly moved her body in her chair so that she was furthest away from him, angling her legs towards his. Jon tensed when he began to feel her foot rub slowly up and down his lower leg. He had to stifle as gasp and turn it into a cough. He quickly reached for his cup and drank as some of the council members took notice. Sansa leaned over to him and squeezed his knee under the table.

"Are you quite well my King"?

"Fine...I'm fine... Please... Continue" he gestured to the middle of the table as he wasn't entirely sure who was talking when he interrupted them with his spluttering.

The meeting went on what seemed to be hours. Sansa continued to toy with him under the table. She began tracing circles on his thigh making him want to rearrange his breeches. Sansa managed to keep her face forward and trained on whomever was speaking, even adding to the discussion every now and again. Jon was decidedly silent.

As everyone began to leave the council chambers, Sansa moved to alight her chair. Jon grabbed her arm.

"Stay" he whispered.

"Yes my King" she said as she rested back in her chair.

Once the door closed behind the last exiting council member he turned to face her.

"Are you trying to encourage me to take you in front of the whole council my Lady"?! He tried but failed to hide the heat in his voice.

Sansa let out a sweet laugh "that would be quite a show to put on for them my King".

Jon allowed himself a fraction of a smile but said nothing.

"Are you displeased with me Jon"? Sansa's finger returned to touching his thigh.

"No my Lady" Jon huffed.

Sansa chuckled "you're a bad liar my King" she purred. "Let me make amends..... I can put on a 'show' of my own - just for my King.... Would this please you Jon"?

"Yes" he gulped.

Sansa slowly moved his papers out of the way so that she could seat herself upon the council table directly in front of him. Jon's eyes watched her every movement. Sansa scooted close to the edge of the table, flicked her shoes off and put her arched feet against his shoulders, pushing him with a thud into his high backed chair. She bunched her skirts right up and Jon saw that she was not wearing smallclothes.

" Seven hells! Sansa!..... Someone could come in... The door doesn't lock".

"And I trust you will send them away..... Unless you wish me to stop Your Grace"? Sansa said with a smirk.

Jon swallowed hard "no...no...continue....please my Lady".

"Yes my King" Sansa said as she moved one hand down to her bud, stroking herself in slow circles. She kept her gaze on his face. Jon was torn between watching her ministrations and the lustful look in her eyes. He itched to touch her and started to move his arm to reach out for her. Sansa slid her stockinged foot down to his upper arm and pinned it back into the chair.

"You can't touch me Jon". She commanded.

"Sansaaa..... What are you trying to do to me"? He whined.

Sansa was silent. She raised one brow and wore a knowing smile on her perfect rosy mouth.

She began moving her fingers lower and pushed two fingers inside herself. Jon sucked in a breath.

"You'll be the death of me my Lady" he claimed as her fingers moved slowly in and out.

"I'm not sure anyone has ever perished from a prolonged hardened cock, Your Grace". Sansa remarked.

"Why take the risk"? Jon retorted.

Sansa couldn't help but giggle and quickly composed herself before speaking again. "I never said you couldn't touch yourself my King".

Jon stood as Sansa's feet slid down to rest on the arms of his chair behind him. Her long legs encircled him as he unlaced his breeches. Sansa laid back so he could get a better view now he was stood.

Jon pulled out his swollen length and began stroking himself close to where Sansa's hand was moving. He noticed that she had propped herself up on one elbow to get a better view of him and started biting her bottom lip.

"I like watching you touch yourself my King.... I saw you a few weeks before I came to you that first night..... You really should learn to close the door to your chambers Your Grace".

_I'm never closing that damned door again._

Jon's strokes came faster and Sansa seemed to have allowed him to put a hand on the inside of her thigh, close but not touching her cunny.

"You have the prettiest cunt Sansa" Jon said through laboured breath. His thumb was stroking her thigh close to the crease or her buttock. Every now and again their knuckles would brush.

Sansa's own fingers began moved faster then, her hips started rolling and her breath became heavy. Jon wondered if his words had affected her.

"When will you wear the dress sweet girl? When will I be inside you"? Jon asked hungrily.

"Soon" she said in an exhale as she closed her eyes, her head went back and she arched her body deliciously before him. Her breathing became very ragged, her fingers more erratic. Her free arm reached up and behind her, she turned her face into her arm as she made pretty noises of pleasure.

She reached her peak with Jon's gaze roaming her entire body. Every inch of her seeming to shudder while she tried to stifle her groans.

She removed her fingers from herself and raised her hips so that her cunny rubbed the underside of the head of his cock. For a brief moment Jon thought it might be an invitation to to enter her until she spoke.

"Spill your seed on me Jon". she instructed while undulating her hips against him.

As if on command he pulsed onto her mound and tried desperately not to groan too loudly, not knowing who might be passing the door and what they could hear.

Jon slumped forward, Sansa reached her hand up to cup his panting face and smiled at him sweetly as if they'd just been doing something as innocent as reciting pretty poetry.

He pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned her before she sat up and gave him a sweet passionate kiss.

"When"? He growled into her lips.

She broke away from him and stroked his beard "soon my King".

*********

She didn't come to him that evening, or the next. Neither did she wear the sky blue dress with the direwolf embroidery. Jon knocked on her chamber door one night after three days of hardly seeing her at all (his duties getting in the way of seeking her out). There was no answer and when he opened the door just a crack to peek inside, she was laid in bed sleeping beautifully.

This went on for near two weeks when Jon received a message from a maid one morning saying that Lady Sansa wishes to take a ride and asked him to accompany her. He cancelled his scheduled meeting with Ser Davos.

He saw her atop her steed waiting for him, he almost froze when he noted the colour of her dress skirt under her cloak - sky blue. Eyes widening, he called for his horse and mounted it eagerly.

"Good morning my King" she said cheerfully. Jon could only nod in response.

Her cloak moved then, revealing that the embroidery on her bodice was not that of a direwolf but of Tully fish in silver thread. Jon's breath escaped him and he urged his horse to begin their ride. "Come" he barked briskly at Sansa.

The guards barely had enough time to open the gates for him before he kicked his horse into a gallop, Sansa following suit behind him.

Jon's mind was racing. His veins filled with pent up frustration.

Once they reached the edge of the wolfswood, he dismounted quickly and tethered his horse before Sansa reached him.

Jon strode purposfully to her horse and reached up to help her dismount.

"My King?..wha-" Sansa never managed to finish her words as Jon had backed her up against a tree as soon as her feet hit the ground.

He kissed her feverishly and pushed his hard body roughly up against hers before hiking up her skirts, quickly shoving his hand into her smallclothes, putting pressure on her bud and pressing the swelling in his breeches against her thigh.

"Aaaah!!.....Jon! What are you doing"?! Sansa cried.

Jon moved his mouth to her ear and spoke hurriedly. "You mean to torture me my Lady, with making me wait and now this dress.....days without your touch have driven me mad with want - and now this dress"! He felt like a man gone insane.

Sansa whimpered although Jon was not sure if it was at his words or the stroke of his hand at her cunt.

"You are playing a game my Lady and I am not sure yet as to what game it is". His breath was hot in her ear, heated by frustration. "Do you want me Sansa"? She whimpered again. "Do you want me"? He whispered, his lips touching her earlobe.

"Yes" she said in a breathy voice. Jon's lips returned to her throat. The movement of his fingers sliding in and out of her causing delightful wet noises.

"When"? He asked her skin. Sansa let out a sigh. "WHEN"? He growled, his voice seeming more forceful.

"Tomorrow! Tomorrow!...... I want you inside me tomorrow". Sansa confessed.

Jon stilled and pulled his lips away from her skin to look her in the eyes. She cupped his face with a tender hand before speaking.

"I'm sorry my love - for teasing you so.....Being without your touch has been torturous for me also". Her crystal blue eyes held his for what seemed like forever. Jon began planting soft kisses on her lips and started withdrawing his hand from her undergarments when she caught his wrist to prevent him.

"Is my King not aware that it is very rude not to finish what he had started"?

Jon grinned and left her with a few kisses before sinking to his knees, hitching one of her legs over his shoulder and hungrily feasting on her - 'finishing what he started' not once but twice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love reading your comments as they spur me on to write more!! :) 
> 
> Thank you so much to those that have been so kind about my two current fics!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has arrived people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter on this fic - I might re-visit it one day maybe. I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please forgive me for typos!!

Sansa awoke earlier than usual, the anticipation coursing through her veins. She called for a bath to be drawn and bathed with all her oils and lotions.

After her handmaiden had finished with he hair she asked for help with dressing. She knew which dress she would be wearing today. Butterflies danced in her stomach and a smirk crept across her face as she regarded herself in the mirror. Blue dress, direwolf embroidery.

There was a knock at her door that led to the solar. Jon - she thought. It had to be Jon.

He looked almost afraid to take in the sight of her when she opened the door - perhaps fearing she had changed her mind and would continue toying with him by wearing a different dress. His eyes darkened when realisation hit and he stepped into her, claiming her mouth so forcefully that it shocked her.

After a while, his lips left hers and travelled down her jaw and throat. His hands seemed to be everywhere. Jon's body was humming with energy and he seemed to be growling quite a bit into her skin. She liked it - his forcefulness, but this won't happen now - it will be on her terms - she'd decided that right at the beginning of all of this.

"My King"! She exclaimed. Her protest falling upon deaf ears. She very almost forgot why she was protesting in the first place when he backed her up against a wall and began hiking up her skirts, pushing the evidence of his arousal against her centre. "My King"! She tried again to no effect. "JON"! She said forcefully, pulling at his curls with both hands, making him look at her.

"I haven't even broken my fast yet" she smiled at him as she released her grip from his hair and started stroking his face, beard and lips with featherlight touches. Jon's eyes fluttered closed and he took in a shaky breath as he leant into her touch as if this was the most sensual thing she had ever done to him.

Leaning into her slowly, Jon's lips met hers again but instead of raw feverish lust in his kiss it was like he was trying to tell her something, something deeper, something else.

When he released her from his delicious mouth, she chased his lips in a daze. She shook her head to break the spell. She couldn't let him do that to her again, his tenderness ignited something sweet low in her belly. It was something entirely different to the white heat of lusty passion that coiled and tingled at her cunny when she thought of him taking her and making her his for those moments of pleasure. No, this felt more permanent, more dangerous, more vulnerable.

She pushed him away and straightened her skirts about to leave the room through the door to the hallway.

"I...uh... I've sent for food to be brought up to the solar my Lady.... So that we may break our fast together". Jon's face was still a flush with crimson and Sansa wondered if it was from his previous passionate actions with her or that sweet abashed nature he has that seems to come out when they are together. Sansa has always liked Jon's gentleness and the way in which he sometimes changed from a stony faced strong Northern King in public to a nervous greenboy, tripping over his words to please her.

This didn't change the way she thought of him when she touched herself though. During those moments she thought of the sureness in his strength and battle prowess - the way he would rush into a fight and conquer with his skill and brute force. Sansa wanted him to conquer her but in a very different way.

Over breakfast she felt him eying her every move. She knew the questions that were on the tip of his tongue and why he would not let them out. She had a few questions of her own but not for him - these were queries that she would have to figure out herself.

_When shall I let him touch me?_

_When shall I let him fuck me?_

_Where?_

_How can I get him to TAKE me how I want him to - if he makes love to me tenderly, I shall be lost to it._

Deciding that toying with him a little more might boil his blood and stir his frustrations, she decides to engage in mundane small talk. The weather, the planned meals for the upcoming feasts and what is currently growing well in the glasshouse should agitate him enough. She wanted part of that Jon that had pushed her up against the tree yesterday, fire in his eyes, heat in his lips and an achingly hard cock. She shifted in her chair at the thought, feeling a warmth between her legs. This time she would be ready for that side of him, she just needed to coax it out a bit more.

"I've cancelled all my scheduled meetings for the day" he piped up, pulling her from her thoughts.

"But surely you are needed Jon"? She queried after a pause.

"I am King - I can do as I please can I not"? he said with a gleam in his eye. Seemingly switching from his stuttering greenboy persona to one of more assertiveness, more dominance. Perhaps getting him to take her as she'd hoped he'd do wouldn't be as hard as Sansa once thought.

"Yes - my King CAN do as he pleases". She responded, full of suggestion.

Sansa licked her lips, uncrossed and crossed her legs, her cunny becoming slick at the thought. Jon gripped the arm of his seat tighter and licked his own lips in return.

A couple of serving maids came to clear the table of food. The pair fell silent as they did. Jon kept his heated eyes trained on Sansa, not even acknowledging the small amount of bustle. Sansa smiled sweetly and thanked the maids.

"What are my Lady's plans for the day"? Jon asked as the door clicked shut. Sansa heard the thinly veiled query beneath his question -'when do you plan to let me inside you'?

"I am at your disposal, my King". Sansa replied, inclining her head to him, smiling suggestively and absentmindedly stroking her collarbone. Jon's eyes flickered.

"Your King is hungry my Lady" Jon said in an authoritative voice that gave Sansa goosebumps. She caught his meaning instantly and was pleased he'd taken the lead.

"Well we can't have that can we Your Grace? Especially after just breaking your fast". Sansa moved to in front of his chair and slid herself onto the surface of the table. She planned on hiking her own skirts up slowly and inviting him to feast on her but Jon lunged at her like a man possessed. Yanking her skirts out of his way, tearing her smallclothes from her body and burying his face between her legs, growling like a wild beast.

Sansa yelped before giggling. "Pace yourself my Ki - ahhhh.... Oh uh.... Jon! Yes"!

He groaned into her sensitive flesh, causing a divine vibration at her nub. The feel of his warm mouth suckling and licking at her with an enthusiasm that almost brought her to her peak instantly.

Gripping his hair as she writhed beneath his attacking mouth she lost all pretence of teasing him into dominance and let her needs be known while enjoying that clever tongue of his.

"Jon!..... Yes!..... I want you my King - I need you to take me.... Ahh....Don't be gentle with me......I need you to fuck me Jon... Oh gods Jon! Yessss"!

Sansa barely had time to ride the aftershock trembles of her peak when Jon stood. "As my Lady commands" he said, his raspy voice thick with urgency.

Sansa thought that he would have her there, with her perched upon the table but he surprised her by quickly grabbing her hips, moving her off the surface and flipping her over, facing her away from him. With her feet now touching the floor, he placed a large firm hand in between her shoulder blades and forced the top half of her body to bend down and rest on the table. Jon pushed her skirts up to her hips, baring her rounded behind to him. He reached down to roughly grasp behind one of her knees, bringing it round and up onto the table. Sansa gasped and then it seemed for all his hasty movements he stilled.

She almost looked back at him to make sure he was still there when she felt a calloused hand caressing the plumpness of her arse. His stroking was slow and steady, skimming all of her curves bared to him leaving a trail of heat where his palm passed. He dipped his hand down between her legs. Sansa's breathing faltered before she angled her hips to give him better access.

He slipped his fingers into her sensitive swollen lips, they glided in easily and made a wet sound as he moved them in and out. Sansa was not surprised by the noise, she could feel her slickness begin to drip down her thigh.

"This is mine" He asked with authority. It was a question but she could hear him challenging her to say anything but yes. Sansa could only groan in response as he began alternating dipping his fingers into her heat, drawing them out and rubbing them up to her nub, spreading her own wetness over her cunny. In, out, stroke, in, out stroke - over and over until she was gasping into the wood of the table and trembling in his hand.

Bracing his free hand on the table next to her waist, he leant down over her. "This. Is. Mine" he punctuated each word making his question more of a statement and yet it seemed he was awaiting an answer.

"Yes" she cried out softly into the table top.

A sudden wicked urge to challenge him crept into her mind as she peeked back over her shoulder at Jon. "If you make it yours... My King" she dared him while pushing her arse back onto his breeches.

His hand left her centre so abruptly it made Sansa draw in a sharp breath. Jon rid himself of his breeches and smallclothes inexplicably quickly as Sansa watched over her shoulder. Jon made eye contact with her while stroking his length, seemingly asking permission once more. She would not nod, she would not speak. If he wants her, he must take her.

The moment didn't last too long as Sansa felt Jon place the head of his cock at her folds and push swiftly into her, grabbing her hips for purchase. They groaned loudly in unison.

It stung a little, as she knew it would. Even with how slick she was, Sansa felt the pleasant stretch caused by Jon's size.

"Gods Sansa! You feel so good"!

Sansa looked back at him, he was stilled, eyes closed and lips slack. She nudged back at him breaking his personal rapture.

He began slowly - savouring the feel of her surrounding him. Taking long luxurious withdrawals and forward thrusts. The sensation made Sansa's cunny tingle and it suited her fine for the time being, so that she could get used to accommodating him.

After a while his thrusts came faster. Sansa could feel the flesh of her rear jiggle when Jon's hips snapped into her. She deduced that he must like the sight and feel of it when she heard his grunting.

"Harder Jon" Sansa pleaded before he leant over her, bracing himself on the table either side of her waist and began pounding into her with a force that made Sansa groan.

She gripped the edge of the table in front of her and lifted her head. Keeping her eyes closed in pleasure, she began silently mouthing words like 'fuck', 'yes' and 'oh Gods' to herself.

"Speak up my Lady, I want to hear you when you scream your King's name" Jon growled from above her.

Sansa's eyes snapped open and found the image of Jon over her with his eyes intently watching her face. She'd forgotten about the large mirror in front of them on the opposite side of the room and wondered briefly if Jon had planned on their position so he could watch himself take her from behind. She liked the thought.

It was Sansa's turn to be captivated then. Gods he was a sight - broad shoulders propped up by strong arms either side of her. His dark eyes boring into her, watching her every gasp, lip bite, eye flutter and jolt forward from his hard thrusts.

They both watched each other for a while with matching lusty eyes and slack panting mouths. The table creaking rhythmically beneath them.

In the end it was the maintained eye contact and sight of him fucking her that sparked the familiar build of her peak. She closed her eyes to focus on his thrusts filling her deeply and felt Jon lower himself down so his mouth was just behind her ear, his breath was hot on the back of her neck.

"Come for me Sansa.... I want to watch you come". His words prickled on her skin and set off her release.

"Oh Gods! Jon"! She almost sobbed. Her body seizing and her cunny fluttering with intense pulsating satisfaction.

Sansa opened her eyes when she heard Jon's ragged breath start to become accompanied with lots of grunts and growls. He kept his eyes on her flushed face in the mirror until he seemingly couldn't take it any longer and shut them tightly just before he practically roared, throwing his head back in a final thrust, his seed pulsing deep within her.

Jon collapsed over her, his forehead resting in between her shoulder blades. He was panting for a while before Sansa heard him whisper "I love you" into her back.

"What"? Sansa thought she had misheard.

Jon took a deep breath and stood up straight, wincing as he pulled out of her. Sansa straightened up instantly and turned to face him.

"What did you say Jon?... Just then"? She enquired again.

Jon was still out of breath but forced himself to look her in the eye before explaining himself.

"I know.... This.... This is just....you teasing me and a bit of satisfaction for you but.... But I.... Well, I love you Sansa.... I have done for months now".

Sansa stared at him, mouth agape, eyes searching his for confirmation that what he was saying was real.

"I know you could never feel the same... And if you want to stop... This... Then that's fine... But I couldn't not tell yo-"

Sansa launched herself at him with a ferocious kiss, extinguishing his words with her mouth.

"I.....love......you too....Jon" she managed to get out in between kisses. Her hands desperately pulling at his hair, neck, shoulders and arms - he couldn't possibly be any closer to her, but she was trying. Jon pulled back to look at her face.

"You do"? He used a disbelieving tone.

"Truly - I do Jon". Sansa whispered truthfully.

They carried on their meaningful kiss for a while before Sansa could feel his cock start to swell again (even with her skirts between them). She smiled into their kiss.

"Get on the table" she commanded.

"What"?

"I want to make love to you - get on the table". Sansa explained in a hurry.

Jon sat on the tables edge and then laid back, his legs dangling from the knee. Sansa noted that he still had his boots and breeches bunched around his ankles as she climbed up to straddle him.

"I hope this table is well made - it's fast becoming my favourite item of furniture". Jon quipped when there was a slight creak at her mounting him. She beamed back at him and lowered her mouth to engage in the sweetest kiss she'd ever experienced.

Sansa reached between her legs to align him to her before she sunk down, taking him in inch by inch. Jon's eyes rolled back into his head and Sansa moaned appreciatively to have him inside her again. With her hands splayed across his hard chest she rode him slowly. She wanted to take in his every breath, groan and heartbeat beneath her palm.

"I won't tease you anymore my love.... I promise"

"Well.... You can still tease me a little my Lady.... If you like". Jon said with a grin.

Sansa was about to laugh when a sudden light tap at the door quickly followed by it being opened. Two maids stood on the threshold, eyes wide at the image in front of them.

"Gods! So sorry Your Grace!....My Lady!....We didn't know..." One of the spewed. She quickly curtsied and closed the door. The other maid hadn't managed to do anything but stare with her hand clamped over her mouth.

Jon and Sansa both looked at each other in shock.

"And now the whole castle will know we're fucking" Jon said - a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You really need to learn to lock doors my King"!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please tell me what you think! 
> 
> I'm hoping The way I've written Sansa's desires make sense - liking shy Jon but wanting him to be dominant - wanting him to take her but also wanting to be in control??? List can be s complicated thing!!! ;)
> 
> It's been fun writing bad Sansa - maybe I'll re-visit her for a couple of one-shots. Any suggestions??


End file.
